marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Vulture (Jimmy Natale, Watcher Datafile)
VULTURE James Natale secret Jimmy Natale was a fixer for the mob whose job was to clean up the messes that others made. Over time, the workload became to much for him to handle, and he went to his superiors requesting help. He suggested picking a candidate to mutate into a human-vulture hybrid using the same technology that created the Scorpion and the Fly. However, under the impression that the operation would cause memory loss, he was chosen to be the candidate and was forcibly turned into a new vulture. He went rogue soon afterward and began eating weak and wounded goons. He first encountered Spider-Man when he stumbled upon Vulture devouring one of his victims on a rooftop. His abilities, such as acid vomit, took Spider-Man by surprise and he was forced to retreat while temporarily blind. Spider-Man lured him out later on and fought him, a battle that took them to Yankee Stadium. After capturing him, he broke his arms and left him for the police. Electro, under the orders of Sasha Kravinoff, freed him from Rykers and let him run wild. He began to remember things and came after crime bosses involved in his creation. This scared the mob to release information falsely accusing Mayor J. Jonah Jameson of being involved. This news made its way to the Vulture after interrogating a captured crime boss. Seeking revenge, Vulture came for him and killed one of his security staff while Jameson fled. Spider-Man tried to defeat Vulture but he was able to escape. He then targeted another crime boss involved in his creation and forced the truth out of him. The New Vulture was created in a lab by Professor Charles Goss who used similar tech used to create the Scorpion. This gave him the ability to fly without a mechanical harness, but rather the long sharp feathers coming from his arms. The feathers as well as his claws are razor sharp and his lower jaw comes out as two mandibles. He is also able to spit acid. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D4, Team D6 Distinctions Carrion Eater, Revenge Against JJJ, Rogue Red Raptor Power Sets HUMAN-AVIAN HYBRID Acid Blast D6, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Subsonic Flight D8, Superhuman Strength D10, Weapon D6 SFX: Aerial Combat. When creating flight-based complications on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Multipower. Add more than one Human-Avian Hybrid power die to a pool. Step back each Flight Harness power die in that pool once for each die beyond the first. SFX: Razor Wings. Step back the highest die in an attack action pool to add a D6 and step up physical stress inflicted. Limit: Hollow Bones. Step up physical stress from crushing impact and step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Limit: Red Hunger. If you spend a scene with eligible prey and avoid hunting it, take D6 mental stress and step up a doom die. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Business Expert D8, Crime Expert D8, Menace Expert D8 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: The Exchange